Hogwarts: First Year
by GryffindorCriss
Summary: Set during when Hugo and Lily first start Hogwarts, this is their first year. Part of the Hogwarts series. No copyright intended!
1. Chapter 1

Hogwarts: Year One

Chapter 1: Platform 9 ¾ and Hogwarts Express

As Hugo Weasley stepped through the barrier at Kings Cross station, he could see a scarlet train arriving at the station. Wizards and witches rushed past him, barely taking notice of the eleven year old boy with fiery red hair, tinted with brown, and chocolate brown eyes, who stood looking around, holding tightly to the trolley that contained a trunk and a tawny owl.

"Hugo! There you are!" His mother, Hermione said, followed by Ron and his sister, Rose. Rose was going into her third year this year, along with their cousin, Albus Severus Potter. Albus also had an older brother, James, who was now in his fifth year, and a younger sister, Lily, who, like Hugo, was going into her first year.

"Hey! Ron!" Hugo turned his head to see his Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny with James, Albus and Lily coming towards them. James, who had been made prefect that year, smiled brightly at his cousin, his red and gold prefect badge stuck proudly on his chest. Hugo noticed, for once, that James was in his Hogwarts robes.

"Nice to see you again Harry!" Ron said, giving Harry a friendly hug, while Rose and Albus also hugged. Hugo said hello to James and Lily shyly, and hugged Ginny tightly.

When the family was done saying hello, they headed to the train to try and find a compartment for the five of the cousins to sit. Unfortunately, there were lots of people on the train already, so Lily and Hugo decided to set off and grab a compartment, while the other three helped the adults with the trunks and owls.

Most of the compartments were too full up, and the only ones with spare room, were ones with Slytherin students. However, James found his girlfriend in one of the compartments, so he decided to sit with her and some other Gryffindor students, and Albus and Rose found some of their friends, which left Lily and Hugo. Right at the end of the train, there was one compartment left. Lily and Hugo decided to sit there.

At exactly 9 o'clock, the train began to pull away from the station. Hugo and Lily stuck their heads out the compartment window, and waved goodbye to their parents. As the scarlet train pulled away, the grown ups waved goodbye sadly to their children, who were now entering Hogwarts.

"Do you think Lily will be OK?" Harry asked Ginny.

"I think so, I mean, Lily's father is the Chosen One," Ginny replied.

"Do you think Hugo will be OK?" Hermione asked her husband, still waving as the train disappeared.

"Yeah, he's got plenty of cousins and a sister looking after him. I mean, James is prefect." Ron replied.

"That's what I'm worried about, I mean, James? A prefect?" Hermione laughed. Ginny and Harry cleared their throats loudly in unison.

"You know Hermione, we are standing right here," Ginny said.

"Oh, sorry." Hermione said, blushing.

* * *

On the train, Lily and Hugo sat, staring out the window. They had brought some chocolate frogs, two each, and were sitting there, opening them.

"Let's see, Aha!" Hugo said, stunning the frog, and then popping him in his mouth, "Let's see, who do I have on my card, OH MY GOD!" Lily jumped Hugo looked who he got.

"What is it Hugo, I'm sure that half of the train heard you!" Lily giggled.

"Lily look at my card!" Hugo passed his chocolate frog card to her quickly. She gasped.

"It's my daddy!" she squealed. And sure enough, there he was, only, he looked younger, and looking like he had been in a huge battle. She passed the card back to Hugo, and opened her own, popping the frogs in her mouth. She pulled the cards out of the packs, and she too gasped.

"What?" Hugo asked.

"Look!" Lily passed him her cards.

"Oh my…..it's….my…..mum and dad!" And sure enough, Ron and Hermione were on the two cards, except, still younger, and looking like they too had just gotten out of a battle.

"Wow…..what did they do to get on chocolate frog cards?" Hugo asked.

"I dunno," Lily shrugged, and then turned to Hugo's other card, "What other one did you get?"

"Oh, ummm, Godric Gryffindor, but I have about ten of him," Hugo said.

The compartment door slid open, making Hugo and Lily look up. There standing there was a girl about their age, and a boy about a year older.

"Is it alright if we sit here?" the girl asked.

"Sure," Hugo said, , moving up so that they could sit there. The girl went and sat next to Hugo, while the boy went and sat next to Lily.

The boy looked a little like Harry. He had dark black hair, but bright blue eyes, and no scar. He was wearing a large T-shirt, and some baggy shorts. The girl had honey coloured hair, chocolate brown eyes, just like Hugo, and she looked too young to be attending Hogwarts. She was also wearing a long white skirt, and a jacket, covering up her top.

"I'm Megan, Megan Paterson," the girl said, before pointing to the boy, "And this is Alex Green. We've been friends since infant school."

"I'm Hugo, Hugo Weasley," Hugo said, shaking Megan and Alex's hands.

"I'm Lily, Lily Potter," Lily said, shaking their hands as well.

"You mean Harry Potter's daughter? And you're Hermione and Ron Weasley's son?" Alex asked, speaking for the first time. Lily sighed. She hated being known as "The Chosen One's Daughter" or "Harry Potter's Daughter".

"Yes, I'm Harry Potter's daughter. Yes, Hugo's Ron and Hermione's son." Lily said.

"And you're cousins?" Megan asked. Hugo nodded. "So, what's you're blood status?"

"We're Half-Bloods, what about you?" Megan looked a little embarrassed.

"I'm Muggle-born," she said. Hugo looked at her sympathetically.

"So? My mum's muggle born." Hugo said, shrugging his shoulders.

"My grandmother was muggle born." Lily said, shrugging her shoulders too.

"Was?" Alex asked.

"She was killed."

"Oh. I'm sorry." Alex put his arm around her.

"Don't be, it was before I was born, actually, my dad was only a year old. Anyway, what are you Alex?" Lily took his arm off her shoulder.

"Pure-blood. My mum says that we're what some people call "Blood Traitors" because we like muggles and Muggle-borns and stuff." Alex told them.

"My dad and aunt and all my uncles and my dads parents are pure bloods." Hugo said, before changing the subject, "My gran had seven children." Alex's and Megan's eyes widened.

"Seven?" They asked in unison. Hugo and Lily nodded.

"How many siblings do you have? I have two older brother's, James, who's prefect for Gryffindor, and Albus." Lily told them proudly.

"I don't have any, I'm an only child," Alex said.

"I have an older sister, about Albus's age, her name's Rose." Hugo said.

"I have a younger sister, Ciara, and I have an older sister, but…..she's dead," Megan told them, trying to give them a sad smile.

"Well, is Ciara magical?" Hugo asked, trying to change the subject.

"I don't think so, but, I didn't know that I was magical until I got my letter." Megan said, and then she changed the subject, "So, what house do you want to be sorted into, I hope I'm sorted into Gryffindor, it definitely seems the best house to be in."

"Same!" Hugo, Lily and Alex chirped in unison.

"Lily's parents, and mine, were all in Gryffindor, and so was grandma and grandpa Weasley, and Lily's other grandparents were in Gryffindor too." Hugo said, looking out the window.

"My mum's parents were in Slytherin, but she was in Gryffindor, and so was my dad and his parents." Alex told them. "But I want to be in Gryffindor too."

And so, a friendship is born.

**Read and Review Please!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Sorting and Lessons

Hugo, Lily, Megan and Alex were standing in the Great Hall. Megan stood as close to Hugo as she could, holding on to his hand. Hugo, enjoying Megan's hand in his, held onto hers tightly. Lily, who could see her brothers already seated on the Gryffindor table, waved madly at them when the head of Gryffindor, who had replaced McGonagall, wasn't looking.

"Welcome, First Years!" The woman shouted, "Welcome to Hogwarts! Now, there are four houses; Gryffindor," The Gryffindor table shouted a "Yey!" very loudly.

"Ravenclaw" The Ravenclaw table all jumped up and clapped.

"Hufflepuff" Hufflepuff screamed so loudly, that the witch at the front cleared her throat loudly.

"And Slytherin." The Slytherin table, including Scorpious Malfoy jumped up and cheered loudly.

When everyone had died down, the witch looked at the scroll that she had tucked underneath her arm.

"Benjamin Aitkin." She read out. A timid boy walked up and sat on the stool at the front. The tall witch placed and old hat on top of his head and suddenly, it came to life.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" He shouted out. The Hufflepuff table cheered loudly as Benjamin joined their table.

"Harry Creevey" Another timid boy also jumped up on the stool.

"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat cried.

The boy skipped to the Gryffindor table where Albus, Rose and James were cheering, along with all of the other Gryffindors.

"Alex Green." Alex gulped, and walked up to the stool slowly. The witch put the hat on top of him. Before anyone could take a breath, the hat shouted; "GRYFFINDOR!"

Once again, the Gryffindor house cheered as they welcomed their newest member to the table.

"Nikki Zabini" A mix-raced girl walked to the stool, who had long slanting brown eyes and high cheekbones. She looked smug as she sat on the stool and the witch put the sorting hat onto her head.

"SLYTHERIN!" the hat proclaimed. The Slytherin house cheered as the girl walked over to the Slytherin table.

"Lily Potter" the witch called out. Lily gulped, and walked over to the stool and sat down on it. The witch placed the hat on her head.

"Hmm, So, this is Harry Potter's daughter, is it?" Lily could hear the hat say, "So, are you going to join your brother's in Gryffindor? Or will you end up in Slytherin? Well…..I'll put you in…GRYFFINDOR!" Lily jumped up and ran over to join her older brothers, who had saved a seat in-between them, just opposite where Rose was sitting, saving a space for Hugo. James ruffled his little sisters hair and gave her a little hug.

"Hey, can we save a seat for Megan?" she whispered into James ear. He nodded and moved over a little. Alex, who was sitting on Rose's other side, smiled at Lily.

"Jane Jones" The witch said. A beautiful young witch, with full lips, and moss green eyes walked up to the stool with such elegance, she stunned everyone. The witch placed the hat on her.

"RAVENCLAW!" the hat cried. The witch skipped to the table quickly and quietly.

"Lysander Scamander." A boy with dirty blonde hair went and sat on the stool.

"RAVENCLAW!" The boy shuffled over to the Ravenclaw table.

"Lorcan Scamander" Another boy with dirty blonde hair sat on the stool too. They were obviously twins.

"RAVENCLAW!" The hat shouted. Lorcan shuffled over to the Ravenclaw table too.

"Megan Paterson" Megan gulped too. She went to the stool and sat on it.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Megan ran over to the Gryffindor table and sat in between Lily and Albus.

"Hugo Weasley." The witch said.

Hugo went to the stool.

"Hmm, _another_ Weasley. You breed like cockroaches. Too many of you. Smart, like your mother, but brave, like your father. And your mother. Where to put you, where to put you, I'd say….GRYFFINDOR!" Hugo jumped up and sat next to Rose.

The rest of the sorting went fairly quickly. After the Headmaster had made his speech, food appeared out of no where! Hugo, who was very hungry, grabbed a plate and shovelled an overload of roast chicken and roast potatoes into his mouth. Lily and Megan looked at him with disgust.

"What?" he asked. But, because he had his mouth full, it sounded more like; "Bluh?".

Lily and Megan shook their heads, turning back to their food.

When everybody's stomach felt full and everyone felt warm and sleepy, the prefects lead the first years to the Gryffindor Common Room.

Because they were all tired, the prefects directed them to their respected dormitories.

"Up the stairs, girls to the left, boys to the right!" James instructed. Lily and Megan rubbed their eyes as they stumbled up the stairs.

When the girls reached their dormitories, they gasped in awe. The girls dormitories was just like the boys. There were five beds, placed around the room to make a circle, and instead of red curtains, like the boys had, there were pink curtains! And by each bed was a window, a dressing table and a trunk.

So when Lily climbed into bed, she could feel her eye lids drooping. They felt heavy, and soon, she drifted off to sleep.

Meanwhile, Hugo, was staring around his room. They had red bed curtains, a trunk, a bed side table, and windows. As Hugo climbed into bed, he could feel his eyelids feel heavy, and soon, everybody in the Gryffindor tower was asleep.

* * *

The next morning, Hugo and Megan had woken up late. Extremely late. As they passed the Great Hall on their way to Transfiguration, Hugo stopped.

"Now what?" Megan asked impatiently.

"I'm hungry, I missed Breakfast!" He said. Megan tugged on his arm.

"No! Next time, wake up early enough!"

As the two raced down the corridors, Megan skidded over in her haste to keep up with Hugo and find Transfiguration, and fell down a flight of stairs. Luckily, they were only about seven steps, so she flew down them. She sat up and rubbed her sore ankle. Hugo ran back to her.

"Are you OK?" He asked worriedly.

"I-I think so, can you help me up?" Megan asked. Hugo nodded and offered her his hand. She grabbed it, and tried to heave herself off the floor, but when she tried, she couldn't. Her ankle was too sore.

"I can't get up Hugo!" she said, trying even harder, but not succeeding. Hugo, looked around, wondering what to do.

"Umm, Megan, do you want me to stay with you, or go and get a teacher?" Hugo asked, unsure what to do.

"Could you stay here Hugo?" Megan asked. Hugo nodded, and sat on the floor next to her, putting his arm around her. Megan snuggled into his arm quickly, and breathed deeply.

"Hey, Megan?" Hugo asked.

"Yeah Hugo?"

"I'm gonna go get a teacher, K?" Megan nodded and let Hugo up.

Hugo, sorta knowing where Transfiguration is, managed to find the small witch who was the Head of Gryffindor.

"Mr Weasley, I would like to know why you are half an hour late, because I can see a very long detention Saturday night…" But Hugo interrupted her.

"Megan fell over and sprained her ankle on the stairs, and I can't get her up, and her ankle's swollen…"

"Say no more Mr Weasley, lead the way." As soon as Hugo left the class, the witch dashed after him, followed by her nosy class.

Hugo, retracing his steps, managed to find Megan.

"You OK?" Hugo asked, sitting back next to Megan and putting his arm around her shoulders.

"Yeah. Hugo, thank you." She leaned over, and hugged him tightly. Hugo, hugged her back. Megan drew back a second, and, very lightly, she gave Hugo a kiss on the lips. He placed his hands in her hair, and kissed her back….. There was some wolf whistling and they split apart. The teacher, and her class, were standing in front of them.

"Thank you Mr Weasley, I'm sure I can take it from here." The witch said, pink in the face, and her face in an amused smile, before turning to Megan, "Miss Paterson, show me your ankle." Megan pulled of her sock and shoe, and showed the old witch her ankle, "Hmm, you're very lucky that Mr Weasley was here to help you out, you've broken your ankle."

"Oh, really?" she asked, shocked.

"Oh yes, it looks as if it bent back and then you fell on it, breaking the bone."

The witch lifted Megan into the air, and, while she was permanently airborne, followed her floating body to the hospital wing.

"Everyone, back to class, Sir Nicholas will keep an eye on you. Mr Weasley, come with me." Hugo nodded weakly and followed the witch and Megan to the hospital wing.


End file.
